


Literal Grumps

by sexywiddlebaby



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Angst and Humor, Bloodborne - Freeform, Gen, Recording, Short One Shot, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 11:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5665174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexywiddlebaby/pseuds/sexywiddlebaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's another recording session for another episode of Game Grumps, and Arin and Dan explore one of their "behind the grump scenes" ideas on the episode.</p><p>[004]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Literal Grumps

**Author's Note:**

> I do reference actual things from GG's Bloodborne series, so be warned that this probably won't make a whole lot of sense unless you've seen a few episodes at least. (I bet you could take the same idea for this and make an Explicit version. Be my guest.)

“Welcome back to Game Grumps!” Dan cheerily calls out, slinging his arm loosely in Arin’s direction, hoping to make some sort of contact.

“Hey lovelies,” Arin says, trying not to break into laughter, “so before this episode, me and Dan were having a chat about what it would be like if we did an episode literally--”

“Yeah,” Dan interrupts, “so during this episode…we’re going to have to literally do whatever we say.”

Arin starts making intense concentration moaning noises as he desperately tries to evade the enemies hoarding him in-game. As Itta Pupu gets run over yet again by a grossly large warthog, the health meter is knocked down to zero, and Itta flops senselessly to the brick floor below her.

“FUCK!” Arin screams hysterically, throwing the controller over the couch, sending Dan into a violent fit of laughter. Arin moans into his sweaty hands which now are covering his face, much to Dan’s amusement. “Fuck this game, dude…” Arin says, defeated, as his hands slip further down his face.

Uh oh.

“Arin, go get the controller whilst I fuck the game disc,” Dan offers, giving Arin a reassuring pat on the back. It takes Arin a few seconds to process what Dan just said as he notices Dan reach for the disc eject button.

“Dan, no, what the fuck are you doing?!”

“Have you forgotten already? It’s Literal Grumps, remember? Now excuse me whilst I go pleasure this disc for you--”

Arin uses every ounce of his being to refrain from laughing, and instead he sticks his arm out to block Dan. “If you do that Dan, I’m going to--”

Just like that, the episode screen goes black, and the sound of the Playstation whirring as the disc slides out plays in the background.

Dan looks back over his shoulder to the destroyed face of horror, and smiled.  
In one swift movement, he takes the disc from the console and begins to grind it ever so gently against his crotch in a circular motion. “You’re gonna what, Arin?”

“…lose all the progress I made.” Arin utters quietly.

Silence floods the room as Dan freezes in place, now knowing what he has done. He relaxes his hands enough for the disc to tumble onto the coffee table, banging against his microphone on the way down.

“Doesn’t Bloodborne…autosave?” Dan asks, shaken.

“Oh! Yeah, actually, I think it does!”

Arin snatches the game from the table and meanders back over to the TV to reinsert it into the PS4. “Come on, come on…”

Dan slumps back down into his seat, sighing. “Worst. Sex. Ever.”

Arin sniggers, pacing behind the sofa to retrieve his controller and select to boot the game from the console menu. It starts to load.

They both intently watch the screen and wait for it to change to the main menu. “Aaaand we’re back!” Arin exclaims. Dan begins to celebrate when Arin is yet again struck with fear. “Oh no. No, no, no…where is it?!”

Dan pauses. “Where’s what, honeybuns?”

The TV is playing a cut-scene. A hunter wanders in the dark, holding a burning torch in one hand to illuminate their path. As they creep around the corner of the path, they lift the torch to reveal a large stone statue in front of them, holding a jug which seems to be pouring down to the sea of hands below it. The hunter extends their hand for some imagery to float around their head, before everything fades black.

The title screen eventually displays, and Arin selects the ‘Play Offline’ option. The menu now has three options: ‘New Game’, ‘System’ and ‘Log In’.

“Shouldn’t there be a continue option there or something?” Dan asks to break the uncomfortable silence. He turns to Arin, who appears to be blankly staring at the screen. Dan attempts to wave his hand in front of Arin’s eyes to check he is awake.

“There would be. If the game had…save data.”

“You’ve lost me there, Arin.”

“I’m being serious. There’s no save data.”

“Wha--”

“Remember how you said this was Literal Grumps?”

Dan tries to remember everything they’ve said during the episode so far. “Yeah…”

Arin snaps out of his gaze to look at Dan in the eyes.

“Remember what I said after you pulled the disc out?”

Shit. Dan does remember.

> _“You’re gonna what, Arin?”_
> 
> _“…lose all the progress I made.”_

“No fucking way, dude. There’s no fucking way; are you serious right now? How can that game listen to what we’re saying? No way, I don’t believe you. You’re having me on.”

Arin grabs both of Dan’s hands, pulling him closer, and somehow staring even more potently into his eyes. “I’m not kidding. Everything that we say…literally happens in Literal Grumps.”

The timer in the corner beeps several times to signify the end of an episode, and also, the unfortunate end to a series.


End file.
